


Uncle Bilbo

by Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Loss of Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Frodo Baggins misses his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, and decides to write a poem about him and his "magic" ring.





	Uncle Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Here is another poem in Frodo’s POV.

**Uncle Bilbo**

Where are you, Uncle Bilbo?

Are you near? Are you far?

Are you watching me, too?

Uncle, I can’t do this without you.

I want to go with you, but I know we must part ways  
here and now.

And now that I am here, I am hoping,  
Begging, pleading for your safe return.  
Bag End is not the same without you.

Uncle, do you miss me, too?

Did you watch me grow up?

I don’t know what I can do!

It all seems so clouded now, faded,  
like the rustling of the wind blowing against the mournful trees!

My thoughts are not the same without your watchful eye.  
It’s not the same at all, given your “magic” ring  
is on my doorstep, waiting, wanting me to hold it tight.

Uncle, don’t give up on me!  
For I won’t give up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
